Girl Meets Jurassic World
by Pogona104
Summary: When Shawn takes Riley and Maya to Jurassic World it was all fun and games till the dinosaurs escaped. Separated from the rest of the world, and each other, it becomes a fight for survival while they try to regroup and find a way to escape.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first writing for both Girl Meets World and Jurassic Park/World, so I hope this crossover will be excellent. **

**Of all my stories so far, I would say that this was one of the hardest in terms of getting the characters' personality correct. So if anyone seems out of character I apologize. **

**Whether you liked or hated this, please use respectful language if you decide to review it. Constructive criticism is fully allowed and encouraged.**

**_Girl Meets World_ and _Jurassic World_ do not belong to me. They both belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

><p>Spring break was just around the corner. It was only one month away, but to Riley it still seemed like an eternity. But she didn't mind too much. She loved her friends and saw them most at school. While she loved spring break, most of her friends would be away for it. Lucas would be going back to Texas to visit family and friends while Farkle would be going to Hawaii.<p>

So it looked like it would be just be Riley and Maya this year.

Riley wondered what they'd probably be doing this year. She remembered last year where they got some ice cream, rented movies, and went to a carnival. It probably be the same this year as well, since all their past spring breaks were like that. She didn't mind at all. Riley enjoyed doing all of that with Maya. Still, she had hoped Lucas would get to join.

But until then, she was in her father's history class this Tuesday morning.

"Greed is a feeling that each and everyone one of us has experienced," Cory said, to everyone. "An excessive want of something. Now wanting something is not necessarily bad. We all have something we want. Some of us want new clothes. Some of us want a new book. Some want to get better grades. It's normal to want something. But greed is when you get to the point it's becoming excessive. You want more and more and are never content. Greed can blind us to the realities of the severity of a situation and have tremendous effects on you and everyone around you.

"Perhaps the most infamous example of the dangers of greed occurred in 1997, where an adult _Tyrannosaurus rex_ managed to escape confinement and run loose in what would be called the San Diego Incident."

Riley focused in on the lecture. This was a harrowing time in America. It not only rocked the city, but the entire world about the existence of living dinosaurs.

"The incident had led to the loss of over two hundred lives, and led to over a million dollars worth in damages to the city," Cory said. "Who here can tell me what had led up to the incident?"

Riley didn't know so she didn't raise her hand. She glanced over to Maya and saw her twiddling a strand of hair between her fingers. She saw that Lucas was taking a few notes and that Farkle had his hand up.

"Farkle," Cory called.

The boy smiled. "It all started about a month prior to the incident, when a British family stumbled upon Isla Sorna. Eleven-year-old Cathy Bowman wandered off where she was then attacked by a pack of _Compsognathus_' –a small coelurosaurian dinosaur, and one of the lesser known dinosaurs resurrected by InGen–"

Cory harrumphed. When he received Farkle's attention, he asked, "Can you please stick to the topic?"

"Of course, Mr. Matthews," Farkle replied. He apologized for getting off topic and continued on with the response. "After Cathy's family rescued her, they took her to hospital on the mainland and sued InGen for millions. This led the company on the verge of bankruptcy and paved the way for Peter Ludlow to propose to the board of InGen to poach dinosaurs off the island and transport them to Sand Diego, as a solution to their money issues, as well as leading to his rise as CEO."

"Very good," replied Mr. Matthews. "But there's more to the story; after the Isla Nublar Incident –the island that presently houses Jurassic World– John Hammond became devoted to conservation and was dedicated to preventing a potential repeat by inhibiting InGen from exploiting Isla Sorna. So when Ludlow managed to be elected as CEO, he orchestrated an expedition to the island…"

While Mr. Matthews continued on with the lecture the students started losing interest. Jurassic World was now on her mind. June, 2005 was when the park opened its doors to the public. She had always wanted to go to Jurassic World but her folks weren't really sold on the whole concept of a dinosaur theme park.

She could only wonder why.

"…the dinosaurs were very dangerous." Riley only caught bits of what her father was lecturing about. "The incident showed that these dinosaurs could never be contained and that the moment an opportunity for escape arose chaos would ensue and show just what little control we really have, and how vulnerable we really are."

It was mystery, Riley believed. Jurassic World was the safest place in the world. Not a single incident in the ten years they'd been open and yet Cory and Topanga still believed the park to be an accident waiting to happen. Jurassic World had everything under perfect control. There was no way anything could happen. How could Cory possibly believe something would possibly go wrong?

"Ludlow believed he had total control over the animals he brought back to San Diego," Cory said. "He assumed everything was safe and that nothing could go wrong. But a faulty lock on the cage was all that was needed for the _T. rex_ to escape containment and wander off into San Diego."

Riley sighed. Guess she'd never figure out why her dad was so against Jurassic World.

_It sure would be nice to go to Jurassic World,_ Riley thought. The thought of seeing real dinosaurs was one of Riley's many dreams. Hopefully it would be met one day, she hoped.

"...and at the end of the whole ordeal, Malcolm and Harding managed to lure the T. rex back to the boat where it was then tranquilized and returned to the island," Cory said, wrapping the lecture. "The end result of the incident would lead the U.N. and the Costa Rican government to commandeer all ownership of Isla Sorna and designate it as a nature reserve. Any questions?"

Cory's mouth dropped. No one raised their hands. "Really? Not a single one of you? I spent my time up here speaking what sounds like a plot from Spielberg, and none of you are the least bit interested? Why is that?"

"Because it happened so long ago," Maya replied.

"It happened almost eighteen years ago," Cory said. He was stunned by the lack of interest the class had towards the lecture. "Some of your parents were your age when this happened. Now, before the bell rings, does anyone have a question?" Lucas raised his hand. "Lucas, you have a question?" Cory asked.

"I do, sir."

"What's your question?"

"After the San Diego Incident, why was Jurassic World allowed to open?" Lucas asked. "After such an event, you would think people would be opposed to such a theme park and that the government would forbid all attempts at constructing another park."

Cory pondered the question. He was intrigued by it.

"You would think so, Lucas, but as you can see that wasn't the case," Cory replied. "In part, it was mostly because the events that transpired on Isla Nublar wasn't well heard of. So after what transpired in San Diego, and the subsequent release on hundreds of documents relating to the Jurassic Park, it caught the eye of Simon Masrani. He felt that there could still be way to make profit on Jurassic Park, so in 1998, just months after the death of John Hammond, he bought InGen and resumed construction of that island.

"So now the question of how Masrani was able to build a new park," Cory said. "The answer is quite simple. Money. Masrani is a very wealthy and influential man with a lot of friends in very high places. He was able to ensure that the mistakes made with the first two attempts would not be made again."

"That was it?" Lucas asked. He was in disbelief. "He simply made promises and that was it?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Cory nodded. "As I said, Masrani is wealthy and influential. He was able to convince Costa Rica and the U.N. that the island would be safe, and after several negotiation was granted approval to reconstruct and open the park. Biggest mistake anyone could ever make."

"Why would you say that?" Riley asked. "Sure, there were drawbacks from earlier attempts. I don't deny it, but I don't think it's fair to just pass judgment on someone like that."

"You really think so, Riley?"

Riley nodded to Cory.

"Masrani kept good on his word," Riley recalled. "It's the safest theme park in the world."

"Hmm-mm," murmured Maya. She was in agreeance with Riley. "Nearly ten years and not a single incident. Can' beat that."

"Well, I have to disagree," Lucas said abruptly, though his tone remained calm. "Jurassic World is just one big accident waiting to happen and it astonishes me that people remain oblivious to it."

"Awe, is Ranger Flintstone just upset that there's no Jurassic Rodeo?" Maya asked. She put her feet atop of her desk. With a fake Texan accent, asked, "Can't handle that you aren't allowed to saddle up that there _Triceratops_ as it tries to then buck thy off?"

Maya turned to face Lucas with a cheeky grin. But Lucas just smiled back. "Nice try ma'am," Lucas said. He tipped an imaginary hat, much to Maya's chagrin.

"I will break you," she said.

"If I may add, sir," Farkle said whilst raising his hand. Cory gestured for him to continue. "But I have to agree with Riley, here. Sure the first two attempts at opening a dinosaur theme park ended badly, but Jurassic World is far different then the first two parks. Jurassic World is fully staffed and the security measures are far more advanced then they were in the past, and all the animals are kept in the state of the art enclosures and are monitored 24/7. And as Riley stated earlier, Jurassic world is the safest theme park in existence. They pride themselves for how safe they are. I should know. I've been there three times." Farkle gestured to the Jurassic World themed turtleneck he was wearing.

"So it seems we have two sides to Jurassic World," Cory announced. "Those for and those opposed. For all those opposed to the park, raise your hands." Lucas was the only one to do so. "Okay, for all those for the park, raise your hands." Everyone else raised their hands. "Interesting. Lucas, if you don't mind, would you care to explain your reasoning for your disagreement to Jurassic World?"

"I'd be happy, to," Lucas replied. He stood up and nodded to Cory. "I honestly feel that Jurassic World is a mockery to dinosaurs. The dinosaurs got to live in a world free from greed and to see these animals be bred for exploitation, just so we can gawk at them, just makes me perturbed. We've all ready seen the dangers that can arise from the simplest of errors. The first time was because we didn't know the dinosaurs could change their sex to allow breeding. The second time, as you said, a faulty lock was what allowed a _T. rex_ to run loose in San Diego. It makes me wonder what will shake the foundations of Jurassic World that'll allow the dinosaurs to escape."

Cory murmured something lightly and nodded. He eyed Riley. "Riley, would you like to explain your views for Jurassic World?"

Riley nodded.

"I understand your concern for Jurassic World, Lucas. You feel that the dinosaurs are just being bred for exploitation, but that's not what's happening. Jurassic World displays these animals to show us that our dreams can really come to life. They give us an experience to never forget by showing us these breathtaking animals, alive and in the flesh. We have learned so much from observing these dinosaurs. That's what Jurassic World is for: educating. No other theme park can go to the lengths Jurassic World has."

* * *

><p>The metallic screech of metal on metal contact echoed loudly down the labyrinth of subway tunnel. Riley and Maya were highly used to the sounds of the subway as the exited the tram-train, and entered station.<p>

"I still can't believe Lucas hates Jurassic World," Riley said. She was bewildered by this. How could Lucas possibly feel that Jurassic World was exploiting these animals? It just wasn't true. "I need to sit down."

Riley sat herself down on the bench, sat her bag down by her feet, and rested her head upon her palms, and pouted.

"And what's worse is Dad agrees with him, on top of the fact he feels Jurassic World is unsafe," Riley continued.

Maya sat beside her and wrapped a comforting arm around Riley.

"I know. Doesn't make sense," Maya replied. "People just don't make sense sometimes.

Riley just couldn't wrap her mind around it. First her parents were against Jurassic World and now her crush. It was like the most prominent figures in her life were against her. All she wanted to do was see the dinosaurs. What was so wrong with that?

At least Farkle and Maya agreed with her.

"It looks like I'll never get to go to Jurassic World," Riley murmured.

She heard Maya chuckle while she took her seat beside Riley.

"Come on, Riles, I think you're taking this a little too personally. And besides, Jurassic World is just another tourist trap anyway."

"Oh, Maya, it's much more than that," Riley said. "It's a place where people can come to experience the past in the present."

Riley could feel Maya patting her back.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you so persistent on going Jurassic World?"

Riley didn't even have to think about it. She knew why. There were so many reasons why she wanted to visit the park. The delay with her answer was her mind trying to figure out how best to surmise the reasons for wanting to go. She pushed her hair back then cleared her throat. What she was about to say had never been shared before.

"Ever since I was a little girl, it has always been my dream to see a dinosaur. These awe inspiring animals have always captivated my imagination and to see one would be a dream come true. InGen has worked wonders in the world and brought the dreams all kids have to life. I have always wanted to experience the magic, the thrill of seeing living dinosaurs. That's why I've always wanted to go. To see these animals for myself."

Riley's smile faded away, her head now resting on Maya's shoulders. Then sudden realization washed over her.

"But it seems I'll never get to go," murmured Riley.

"Don't say that," Maya said. "Just you watch, one of these days you'll be in Jurassic World sitting at one of those little café's drinking tea."

Riley smiled at the attempt to cheer her up. Riley had said that sentence a while back in art class, feeling that she would be in Paris someday. But the feeling soon ebbed away and a frown returned.

Riley sighed heavily.

"Thanks for trying. But unless someone comes by with an all expense paid for trip, Jurassic World's not in my future."

Riley got to her feet with Maya following her actions. She walked away but felt Maya wrap another comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry my little plant," Maya said. She was smiling at Riley. "You'll get chance to go. Trust me."

Riley returned the smile but still bore a quizzical look.

"And how are you certain?" Riley asked.

Maya's smile only broadened.

"Because life finds a way, doesn't it?" Maya asked.

Riley chuckled and wrapped her her arm around Maya's shoulder. Riley now knew that one day she would get to go to Jurassic World. And when that day came, her best friend, Maya, would be there with her. This, Riley was sure as they strolled out of the subway.

* * *

><p>The steel walkway creaked lightly as the Jurassic World employee ambled to his destination, near oblivious to his surroundings as he flipped through pages clamped down on his clipboard. He only spared a few glances to the word to ensure he wouldn't bump into any equally distracted employees. And for good reason. This walkway was above the <em>Velociraptor<em> pen, –or pit as it was sometimes called– and a fall would be a death sentence.

"Hmm." He flipped a page and nodded at the information and data charts printed on the sheets.

He decided to take a break from walking and decided to get comfortable by leaning back onto the metal railing. He knew that this was against park policy but he and dozens of other employees had all done it without incident. It wasn't a big rule. It's wasn't like he was going into the pen or toying with the raptors below. He was just leaning on a rail. Not a big problem.

Flipping to another page, this one titled:

**Park Integration of **_**I.**__** rex **_**2015**

He cupped his mouth to conceal a yawn. The procedures of this were lengthy and highly detailed but with the integration just a few months from now, it's best to know what you're doing. Working with these animals was a serious undertaking and mistakes could not be afforded.

He gasped from the sudden jerk backwards. Everything seemed to slow down. All he knew was that he was leaning back against the railings and now he saw the blue sky. He twisted his body to face the ground on reflex. He writhed in pain after landing on the harsh, earthen floor and grimaced at the scrape on his palms. But it was the loud snarl that struck him the hardest.

He looked up to see one of the _Velociraptor_'s had come out of hiding and was standing just several yards from him, staring him down. He could hear the deep hiss emanating from deep within the beast's muscular throat.

He heard steady stomps heading in his direction from the left. It was another one! The first one was an earthen brown in color with the other being a navy green in color, but both threatening in the same way, each possessing an air of intelligence.

They were planning, determining who got the first bite.

The employee wanted to run but it was as if he was staring down Medusa when he gazed into the raptors' amber scleras, the man's body becoming as lively as stone. He wanted to look down but it wasn't like their sickle-like claws that were sported on each of their feet were a better option to look at!

Both raptors chirped something to the other and began to advance, the brown one getting closer.

Now his body jerked into motion. He pushed himself off the ground, though much too hard for now he was on his back. He scooted himself away as both beasts hastened their advance. They were now seven feet from where he stood.

The brown one locked eyes with his, its claws aimed for the face as its body curved into an attack position. It was ready to lunge.

He was soon to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I hope that this was an enjoyable read. Again, please keep all reviews, praise or criticism, respectful. Any constructive criticism is allowed and fully encouraged. And if there were any s<strong>**pelling and grammar errors, please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A new chapter is up! First, I want to thank everyone who's reading this and I hope you're all enjoying the story. **

**If you notice any grammar and spelling errors, feel free to let me know and I will correct it. And please, if you do decide comment please use respectful language and please be constructive with your criticism.**

**I have a quick question: does anyone know what happened to the _Fan Fiction_ spell check? I can't find it, so I'm not sure if the site got rid of it. Has anyone else noticed this, or is it just me?**

**_Girl Meets World_ and _Jurassic World_ does not belong to me, these shows belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

><p>The boardroom was filled with several executives and directors of Jurassic World and InGen, each watching a woman dressed in white as she stood tall before them. Claire was unfazed by the group, used to lecturing large crowds and was pleased to be the one to give the news today.<p>

The room was dimly lit, saved for the light given off by the screen, title:

**Jurassic World Annual Income**

The prior years had been showing gradual decreases and projected images made back in 2012 had been proven correct. Jurassic World was losing revenue so a project was commissioned near the end of 2012, and she was officially ready to inform the world of Jurassic World's success!

"As you all are aware, you were summoned here to learn the future direction Jurassic World will be taking," Claire said. "But before I get to this we need to take a look back into the past.

The screen showed an empty bar graph, the bottom titled "Year" and the left side titled "Annual Income." The screen changed, showing a red bar rising till it stopped close to a cut off mark, just under $260 billion. In bold, black print, the price $259 appeared, representing a total $259 billion. Slowly, new bars were added for each year and continued rising, $478 billion for 2006, $698 billion for 2007, then stopped at $970 billion at 2008.

"The year 2008 was the highest revenue Jurassic World has ever made since our opening and this was excluding sales profit," Claire said to the board room. A dozen men and women watched and observed her, some murmuring to each other. "Afterwards, attendance began to drop."

One bar were added, both bars lower than the previous year; 2009 showed a profit of $809 billion. Claire continued. "Initially we were not concerned by the drop for all theme parks tend to decline after their peak performance and begin to level out. We've also attributed the year to our new attractions that year: the _Plesiosaur_ and the _Mosasaur_. But what we saw by 2010 alarmed us."

Another bar was added to the screen and showed the 2010 earnings to be $719 billion. "We really began seeing a downward drift in profit; fewer people were visiting the park. Based on current trends I had our treasury estimate Jurassic World's future profits and they came up with this."

Claire gestured to the screen which showed green bars rising, the projected image showing the predicted estimate for 2011 at $670 billion, 2012 at $601 billion, 2013 at $570 billion, 2014 at $550 billion, and 2015 at $545 billion.

"Now here are the actual profits," Claire said.

Red bars rose next to the green ones, showing the actual totals. 2011 turned out to be $630 billion, 2012 at $590 billion, 2013 at $585 billion, and 2014 at $581 billion. 2015 remained as N/A.

"Our treasury was close in their estimations but the sales in 2012 and the following years were not acceptable. Early in the year 2012, to try and uncover for the low admissions, Masrani sent surveyors to America, Canada, Europe, Australia, and Japan in over two hundred different locations and they uncovered that there was a lack of incentive to come," Claire said. "With most of our guests coming from around the globe expenditures just to come to the island are substantial. We also found that many who partook in the surveys had been to the park before and lacked any future incentive to return."

Claire glanced around the room and saw that the men and women were nodding in understanding, some murmuring amongst themselves. She gave them a few seconds to allow the information to digest. A minute passed before she continued with her lecture.

She cleared her throat to gain their attention.

"Back in 2012, Masrani entrusted me with the task to devise a way to bring in the crowds and I commenced immediately. I began by examining our record year in 2008–" The 2008 bar highlighted before resuming its former shape. "–and so, I consulted with our head geneticist, Dr. Henry Wu."

The screen removed the bar graph entirely and showed a man of Chinese descent, wearing a lab coat. Wu was standing behind a table adorned with lab equipment and assisting a group of colleagues with the extraction of DNA from amber. On the same screen a smaller image appeared next to Wu, a type of flower. The flower appeared like a normal flower but the stem was as wide as an American quarter, the pedals were very large, curling outward toward the top, and was red with black spots. The stigma poked an inch out and was umbrella shaped. The plant's leaves were long, slightly curled, and had a red line running down the center.

"Most of you might recall _Karacosis wutansis_, or the Wu flower, created through the gene splicing of several different plants. The result led to world renowned media coverage." Everyone nodded in memory to Claire's words. The flower was created back in 1997 and made public two months after the San Diego Incident. Sterile flower were now commonly seen in many floral shops around the word.

Once the commotion petered to silence, Claire continued with the lecture. "On September of 2012 I consulted with Dr. Wu about his works to see if he was interested in resuming his old experiments on a larger scale. Wu happily agreed and began work on his biggest project, using the genetic codes of several dinosaurs kept in Jurassic World, and by February of 2013 Dr. Wu's works were met with fruition."

The screen changed entirely and showed a DNA strand against a bluish background. Claire took a breather to pause, allowing herself a brief break and allowing the men and women watching a chance to analyze the information. Now was the time Claire had been waiting for. "With a special thanks to Dr. Wu and to his colleagues, I am pleased to reveal that a whole new frontier has opened up. We have our first genetically modified hybrid."

Gasps filled the room, to which Claire had expected. This was immense news and a first in the world.

Genetic modifications had been done numerous times before, in which the genes of other plants and animals had been inserted to others to create these genetically modified organism, or GMO. This, however, was entirely different. The project Wu had conducted called for the manipulation of several different animals and the careful arrangement to give rise to an entirely new species of dinosaur.

Once all the murmurs petered to silence and Claire was certain she had everyone's attention, she gestured to the changed slide and continued.

"I reveal to you the _Indominus rex_."

The screen changed to a video image, showing a large egg in a special incubator. The egg began to move and the footage sped up till the shell began to crack, a small, white head poking out of the shell. It began to cry out, but none in the boardroom could hear it since the video was muted. The baby _I.__ rex_ examined the word around it while it continued calling, as though it were analyzing the world, trying to understand its place.

* * *

><p>Hot and muggy with little wind movement was the norm for Isla Nublar, that or rain, or storms. There wasn't much variety when it came to weather. After all, Isla Nublar is an island that's close to the equator, so this was to be expected and are conditions that Owen had adapted to since his arrival to the island.<p>

Though the guest have it better, this Owen was certain. Jurassic World had fans throughout much of the park to help keep the air circulated and awnings and misters for the long lines.

Here in the quarantine zone, located within the restricted zone, those luxuries weren't available. The afternoon sun could be a real scorcher despite the day being in the eighties, but Owen was unfazed while he walked over to the raptor pen, or the pit as it's called by the other employees.

The quarantine zone was part of the facility to the care and observation of several dinosaurs not yet ready to be housed in the park, itself, namely for newly cloned animals, too young or frail to be in the park, or individuals with traits or personalities that make them less than ideal for public viewing, the _Dilophosaurus_ being one example, which had a habit of spitting venom at the glass.

Several dinosaurs were considered lifers and were to be kept strictly for observation and study, with each particular animal having its own behaviorist. For Owen, he had what was considered to be the most suicidal position in the world. He was the raptor behaviorist, or "trainer" as he'd been dubbed by the staff.

That was a term he did not like his occupation being called, for these animals were not trained for trick; the raptors knew a few basic commands and gestures, but that was all. He did not come to train, he came for observational study, having gotten the roll when Claire contacted him after his field work with lions became published in 2005, the position offered in 2006.

When he agreed to the position he was astonished to see how little research was done on the intelligence and behavior of _Velociraptors_. Only three books were ever published on the topic: two written Dr. Alan Grant and one by Ian Malcolm. But the facts written down could in no way have prepared him for what he was about to experience. The writings all mentioned how intelligent the raptors were but none ever said how aware these animals were with the world around them.

To date, much of the knowledge garnered on raptor intelligence and psychology was accredited to Owen, having reared them since their birth, he being the first one they imprinted on. The most remarkable thing about them was how fast they learned. By three months of age the raptors appeared to understand that they were something different compared to Owen, just by the way they analyzed themselves and humans. They also appeared to figure out that Owen wasn't their parent, just their caregiver.

It always amazed Owen just how fast they grew and how dangerous they could get, despite knowing the facts. Now the animals were fully grown and easily capable of killing Owen with one swipe of their claws. The animals became as the books described, vicious but highly intelligent. But Owen held a spot in the pack, he was their alpha.

The raptor pen was in sight. It was very spacious, giving the raptors enough room to run and behave as naturally as possible, but secured enough to ensure an escape was not likely to transpire.

The enclosure was now forty yards from his position when his walkie-talkie started crackling. He could feel the device vibrating in his pocket. Owen was going to reach for the device but what he heard made his blood chill.

"Man fallen!" Static. "Man down in the raptor pit!"

There wasn't a thought.

Owen could feel himself lurching forward, sprinting to the raptor pen and adrenalin coursing through his veins. If he didn't get to the enclosure the employee would be shreds by the time he was removed and that was assuming there was anything left.

Half a minute passed before Owen got to the pen's metal screen door, through which he could see two of the raptors approaching the fallen employee. He punched in the security code and charged into the enclosure, allowing the self closing mechanism to shut the door.

The way the mind processed information at times of danger. One glance and everything was apparent to Owen. Two of the four raptors were approaching the employee, who was pushing himself away in pure horror and the raptors were drawn to it.

Both raptors were fuller than their wild relatives and the prior park inhabitants from when Jurassic Park failed in 1993, this being because the raptors of Jurassic World were more routinely fed. The two raptors perusing the man were Echo and Charlie.

The raptor closest to the employee was the earthen brown raptor, Echo, and the navy greenish raptor following Echo's lead was Charlie. Both raptors had their teeth bared and their claws set to kill, their eyes each locked on the horrified employee and unaware of Owen's presence. Echo was crouched and ready to lunge. Now was the time Owen had to act.

Owen charged over to the scene and used himself as a barricade between the employee and raptors, Owen's arms thrust outward at the animals, and his gaze sternly set. "Whoa, girl!"

Echo stopped but kept her teeth bared, she and Charlie hissed irritably at the interruption. He then rotated his left hand toward Charlie, as she approached. She too had her teeth bared and hissed at Owen's intrusion. Both raptors were staring intently between Owen and the employee before the sound of crackling in the brush reached Owen's ears.

There was a loud cry before a dullish colored raptor with a blue streak across the eyes which then extended down the sides of her back came running out. Owen gritted his teeth; this was the last raptor he wanted to see in this situation. Blue. Lately she'd been trying Owen's patience, testing what she could get away with. That was the only reason Blue decided to join the fray, taking her position in between the other two raptors as they began to circle around him. Blue was all ready crouched and aimed more toward Owen.

"Calm down, girl!" Echo and Charlie were beginning to calm and relax, both now starting to back away while Blue maintained her stance, her body still crouched and teeth bared. She was lightly hissing. "Eyes on me!"

Owen wasn't going to be fooled by this. Blue was challenging him for the role of alpha and Owen made it clear that it wasn't up for discussion. Everything Owen did and said was carefully thought out for one wrong move and they wouldn't hesitate to attack him. Owen had to keep his tone authoritative yet maintain a calming effect. His eyes were stern with the raptors, his gaze set more on Blue's.

Blue hissed in annoyance but relented and followed in with Echo's and Charlie's lead, relaxing and backing away. Owen's status as the alpha remained in tacked, along with the employee's life. Owen allowed his face to soften, a gesture of approval for the raptors. "Good," he cooed to them.

The raptors were still tensed, but soon they relented all desire to attack and returned to the brush. It wasn't until several seconds had passed before Owen called out to the employee.

"Here's what you're going to do: you're going to get up slowly and inch yourself towards the door. Now."

Doing exactly as Owen instructed, the man shakily pushed himself off the ground and the two slowly crept to the door, Owen keeping his sigh on the brush. Though Owen couldn't see the raptors he knew all raptors could see him. All was calm now but Owen remained alert, vigilant for any raptor that decided to defy orders.

On the slow trek to the door Owen spotted a clipboard, papers still attached. He reached down and grabbed it, but his eyes remained on the brush, aside for the occasional sideways glance around the enclosure.

Minutes passed before they reached the door and another second passed while Owen punched in the code. A loud click was heard and the door was open. The employee ran out the door while Owen remained where he stood, his gaze ordering the raptors to stay back. Once all was clear, Owen went through the door.

...

The employee heaved deep breaths, panting heavily as he stood on his knees, his arm on his chest.

Owen eyed the man with scorn. He wanted to know why the man was even in the enclosure, regardless to whether it was an accident or not. That was the first time anyone but Owen was in the pen, so the employee was fortunate that Owen could keep the raptors as calm as he did. Owen knew this could have ended way differently. Allowing a few reassuring breaths to himself, he marched to the employee.

"Thank you, Owen," the man said in-between his pants, humbled and grateful for Owen's intervention. "If not for you I'd be a carcass right now."

He slowly got back to his feet and extended his hand. Owen shook the man's hand and helped him up, or jerked him off his feet.

"It was no trouble." Owen kept his anger hidden as he gave the employee a scrutinizing glare. Owen gave the man a questioning brow. "But you mind telling me just how you ended up in the raptor pen?"

"I was just reading some files when I leaned on the railing. Next thing you know I'm on the dirt. Railings must've been flawed."

As Owen suspected. The man was breaking park rules; it was strictly prohibited to lean on the railings that lied above the enclosures of any animal. When Owen first arrived to Jurassic World he was given a manual that carefully instructed rules and regulations of the park yet it remained a common sight for smaller rules to be violated. He had gone to the board a few times before but nothing was ever done, so he eventually dropped it.

"You know it is against park policy to lean on those railings," Owen said, his tone harsher as he reprimanded the employee for his behavior. He could tell the employee wanted to mumble something but bit his tongue. "You were just lucky I was in vicinity when you fell."

The man nodded and thanked him again. "Won't happen again, sir."

With that done, Owen gave back the employee's clipboard when the papers then fell and scattered about. Owen grumbled, as did the man. The employee crouched down to pick up the fallen papers and since Owen made the mess he figured he help too.

Owen spotted something on a particular piece of paper. The words were in bold print and held an interesting title. He grabbed the paper, the header read:

**Park Integration of _I.__ rex_ 2015 **

Owen mused on the name; it was a peculiar one for a dinosaur, Owen believed. He was aware about a new exhibit that was built in the park but he was never given any details about the dinosaur or the location of the exhibit itself. He skimmed through the protocols and brief summaries about the plans about the relocation of the animal, but the details on the animal were nonexistent for this page.

Perhaps he could find more on other sheets of paper. He resumed picking up the scattered papers, briefly scanning each for any details that stuck out when… _Indominus rex?_

The name popped out among the words around it.

The name was interesting. Indominus was Latin, meaning fierce or untamable and rex meaning king. Fierce king? Untamable king? This was entirely new to Owen. While his background prior to Jurassic World involved nothing about the study of dinosaurs, he had learned much since arriving to Jurassic World and this _I. rex_ –as it was called– was not familiar to him.

An undiscovered species? It wasn't far-fetched. New dinosaur fossils were uncovered all the time, every year. There were so many unknown dinosaurs paleontologists speculated to exist, it was greatly probable paleontologists would never find them all. Since the dinosaurs here are all clones, it wasn't unreasonable to assume Dr. Henry Wu and his fellow geneticists accidentally cloned an undiscovered dinosaur.

If anything, it surprised Owen it hadn't happened yet.

_Indominus rex_? he pondered. It must be some kind of member of the Tyrannosauridae family, the same group to which _Tyrannosaurus rex_, _Albertosaurus_, and _Gorgosaurus_ belonged to.

Aside for the full name, however, no further details were given other than protocols on its transportation to its enclosure.

Another piece of paper, this one looking promising to shedding light on this new mystery dinosaur. At the bottom of the page, it read:

…upon the works conducted by Dr. Henry Wu, 2012, the creation of the I. rex had officially come into fruition in 2013 through the advances of gene splicing techniques…

Was he reading this right? He re-scanned the two sentences again. He was reading correctly. Gene splicing. Had they? They created a new dinosaur?

He re-scanned the paper again and realized the year to when it was accomplished. 2013. Two years ago – and Jurassic World kept this hidden?

_What in the world are they doing on this island?_ Owen asked.

"Hey, you can't read those!" Owen glanced over to the employee he had saved earlier. The man grabbed the papers from him and piled them upon his jumbled pile, kept between the man's arm and torso. "Those are highly classified."

Owen rose back to his feet and eyed the employee. He was not pleased that this man had yanked papers out of his hand as though he were some child. And who was he to be lecturing Owen about following park rules? He was in no position to be lecturing Owen on what he may or may not do. And the man picked up on Owen's vibe.

"Do not be lecturing me about following the park rules," he replied, irritably. The employee nodded lightly. "I need to speak with Claire. Where is she?"

"Last I heard, she was in the _I.__ rex's _holding pen."

Owen sighed and thanked the man for his "cooperation."

"Where's the pen?" Once the employee responded, Owen turned around and made his leave for the holding pen.

Owen was deeply antagonized by the thought about the creation of an animal never meant to exist. _And Claire planned to display it to the public?_

He recalled how Jurassic Park failed twice because people had refused to understand they had no control over these animals – and both times ended tragically. He wanted to know the reasoning for its creation and needed to know for sure if what he theorized was true.

* * *

><p>The enclosure was large, Owen noted while he walked along the side of the concrete fortress. The area the enclosure was built was surrounded by containment buildings and transport vehicles, the surroundings more lively with human activity then the <em>Velociraptor<em> pen.

It didn't take long to find the entrance and he soon found himself at the enclosed viewing platform, the several window panes being all that separated people from the new dinosaur. At the other end of the exhibit, Claire stood in front of the safety glass, staring out into the enclosure which was populated by various palm trees and ferns.

If Claire had spotted him from the periphery of her vision, she gave no indication while Owen approached the glass to stare out into the enclosure. Owen briefly scanned the terrain but saw no dinosaur.

"So you just went and made a new dinosaur?" Owen ambled closer to Claire but stopped just feet away from her, their eyes not meeting. Her shoulders did jump from the surprise but she resumed her calm composure.

Claire looked at them and their eyes met. "How did you find out about this?"

"Your employee fell into the raptor pen." Claire was alarmed, her eyes widened.

Claire was relieved to hear the employee was unharmed, but the look in her eyes seemed to tell Owen that she knew where the discussion was heading.

"Ever stop to think that's probably not a good idea?" Owen asked. "With so many dinosaurs in the fossil record, has it ever been a thought to clone them?"

Claire seemed to chuckle lightly. "I suppose that depends on how you view it." Claire's eyes remained fixed on a specific patch of vegetation, consisting of several large palms and shrubbery. "However, from the works conducted on the _Indominus'_ creation we have achieved a great scientific discovery from the expansion of prior works. This knowledge will greatly benefit us all and it is imperative that we continue down this path."

Owen sighed, annoyed by the answer. "But you're failing to grasp the severity of the situation here; we have no idea as to what this animal is capable of. This isn't something that can be kept in a terrarium; you're talking about a large dinosaur whose habits are unknown."

"And this is what science is for." Claire was more on the defensive but her tone remained impassive. "It's about pushing the boundaries and exploring the unknown, breaking barriers, and exploring what's left to explore. In time we will learn what surprises _Indominus_ has."

Owen shook his head. He didn't know nor cared if Claire saw it. But this kind of tampering was foolish! "For all I know, let's hope you and your staff learn its secrets before it reveals them itself."

"Your concerns are noted. But I can assure you that every safety precaution has been thoroughly examined."

Owen nodded to show he was listening, while he continued scanning the enclosure.

"Like with the last two attempts at opening Jurassic Park?" Owen began to make his leave but paused before reaching the exit. "Just remember that both Hammond and Ludlow believed they had it all figured out but it was what they hadn't thought of which led to the downfall of both parks."

Owen made his departure leaving Claire with his departing word to reflect on, but knowing she wouldn't. All Owen hoped for was that Claire truly did prepare for _all_ scenarios. It was easy to follow through with protocols on disasters you prepared for, but not always so for those not planned for.

Owen walked out into the viewing platform to notice the abrupt change in scenery above; ominous clouds that broke the tranquil blue skies now foretold a storm was soon to be upon the island. Thunder bellowed in the distance and even lightning could be seen upon the horizon.

Now was time to leave before the storm unleashed its full fury.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed the story. Please comment and review.<strong>

**Also, in case anyone is confused as to why I keep italicizing the dinosaur names and capitalizing the first letter is because I'm following the rules for writing binomial names, better known as the scientific name.**

**Again, any grammar errors you see, feel free to let me know.**


End file.
